


Rock hard

by SleuthNimbus



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Creampie, Femme Fatale, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Halloween, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthNimbus/pseuds/SleuthNimbus
Summary: A hero of the ancient world descends into a dark cave to slay a beast for valour and glory! He soon realises that all is not as it seems, but how will he handle this strange and alluring encounter?
Kudos: 8





	Rock hard

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Halloween, so I chose one of my favourite monsters from mythology and came up with this! Hope you enjoy!

The hero crept through the chthonic lair, reaching out with all his sense but one. He did not try to peer into the underground hall, for doing so could spell his doom.

His prey was a cursed thing which, upon meeting a person's eyes, could turn them into stone. But the hero had prepared with cunning and guile and had polished his shield to such a shine that it reflected the world like a mirror. Now he would not meet the monster's eyes, he would meet it's reflection.

With his shiny shield and his sword, he would bring a great trophy home with him, the fearsome creature's head. Glory could be his if he had the mettle and with glory there would naturally follow fame, fortune and beautiful women.

The hero peered onward using his shield. Though the beast lived deep in a cave, there were pillars stretching up to the roof of the lair, with sconces containing torches attached to them as well as burning braziers scattered around. As such the place was well lit and the pleasant sound of crackling fire filled the echoing chamber. But no sounds of a monster.

Onward he walked. Fear entered his heart, he could not deny, but without fear one could not be brave and without bravery one could not be a hero.

Eventually he came to an open space. There was furniture here and the accoutrements associated with a home. couches, vases, soft rugs, ornaments. One might think this cave was the home of an eccentric noble if one didn't know the rumours surrounding this place.

"Come in, my dear. Please, make yourself comfortable."

The words echoed through the chamber, making the hero tense up, ready to fight.

"Oh come now, my dear, you mustn't be so quick to fight..."

A shape moved from around a pillar at the back of the chamber. The hero twisted around so that his back was to the monster, angling his shield to see what he was dealing with. But he was surprised when he saw.

The creature was not a beast, but a woman. She had a voluptuous figure which could easily be beheld as she wore only a light, loose dress. Her voice was rich and deep and beautiful. Her hair looked lustrous and shiny and was drawn back from her face in some sort of plait. He could not see her face for she wore a veil over the upper half, leaving only her mouth exposed. He found, with some surprise, that he was disappointed at that, for he wished to see if her face was as beautiful as her body and her voice.

"Ah, using a reflection to see me! So intelligent, so wise! I give you my compliments. You can see, then, that I cover my face so that I cannot meet your eye. You are safe."

She started walking, not over to the hero but to a couch, over which she draped herself languidly. A fold of her dress shifted as the lay down, exposing one of her smooth thighs. The hero found his heart beating faster than before, though now it was not from fear.

"Please, come to me. I haven't known the attentions of a man for so long and I do so crave it. Please, my love. This veil I wear is to shield you from my cursed gaze..."

The hero turned slowly, cautiously. He had not expected his prey to be a beautiful woman. In truth, his journey here had been long and perilous and it had been a while since he'd known a lover's touch. He almost sympathised with the monster.

When he turned to behold the monster with his bare eyes she had not removed the veil. She had not tricked him. Perhaps she spoke the truth about her loneliness.

The hero walked over to her though he did not relinquish his armaments and he kept his eyes slightly closed.

"Ah, cautious too. You truly are the wisest of those who've come to strike me down. They were all cruel boors. They didn't have the wits you seem to possess... nor your handsome face!" The monster complimented.

"You are... Very beautiful also..." Replied the hero, cautiously.

"Ah! He speaks! Wonderful. Yes, I am quite beautiful. But I lament it. It is for my beauty that Athena, in her jealousy, cursed me with my affliction. Now I may never again look my lovers in the eye." Her smile dropped somewhat at the last sentence and sadness entered her tone.

"That is... Quite a pity for you..." Admitted the hero. He had been expecting a monster of fangs and claws, or else a creature of treachery. But the woman before him was fair and lovely. Perhaps he could not blame her for turning men to stone in defence if they had tried to strike at her, without sympathy for her affliction. In her place he may have done the same.

"It is a pity indeed... Come hither, my hero, bring me comfort..." She raised her hands to his face, gently pulling him into a kiss. The shield and sword soon dropped from his hands and he threw his arms around her in turn. They embraced deeply, locked together in a kiss which seemed to stretch on for an age. When they parted, the monster- no, the woman, smiled warmly.

"How wonderful you are, my love. So kind and understanding. Perhaps you could extend your warmth and generosity further..." Her hand had wandered beneath his clothes to his loincloth, where they were softly massaging the bulge of his slowly growing manhood.

He immediately leapt to his feet, removing his clothes in a frenzy until he stood naked before her. She stood also, smiling and appraising him.

"You have the physique of a true hero, my love! I already feel myself quickening at the mere sight of you!"

Slowly, she reached up, slipping the straps of her dress from her shoulders and letting the light garment fall to ground.

Her nude form was truly gorgeous, more a piece of art than any marble statue he'd ever seen. She was a curvaceous woman, with alluring, ample breasts and full hips. She ran one of her hands over the curve of her belly, reaching down, stroking at the hair above her womanhood before moving further, to gently touch between her legs where she had grown wet with anticipation. With her other hand she teased at one of her dark nipples as she smiled at the hero coyly.

The hero's cock throbbed at the sight. She let out a little chuckle.

"Behold, I have turned another man to stone! You are hard as a rock my hero. I see now that you too have come to plunge something into me, though I'm grateful it's not a sword." She giggled at her wordplay and he couldn't help but smile too, for he found it more than a little endearing. She continued. "Come, lie down and allow me to alleviate both of our longing..."

She gestured to the couch, which the hero quickly lay down upon. She followed, straddling him. Taking his cock in her hands she held it in place as she lowered herself upon him. The hero moaned with pleasure. She was so smooth and warm and the softness of her pussy contrasted against the aching hardness of his cock as she slowly allowed him within her, like two pieces of a puzzle which had finally aligned.

Once she had lowered herself upon him, letting him enter her fully, she let out a sigh which made the hero's heart flutter.

"Oh, is this not wonderful, my love?" She asked him in a dreamy, almost whimpering voice. "I have waited for affections like this for so long..."

She leaned forward with him still inside her and kissed him deeply once more. The hero's hips bucked a little as he almost instinctively tried to begin thrusting within her, to enhance the stimulation he so desperately craved in the fog of his desire.

The woman picked up on this and rose up from the kiss, placing her hands on his muscular chest and stomach. Slowly, almost agonisingly so, she started to move upon him, rising up and down upon his cock. Through the motion their pleasure blossomed. Though she started writhing upon him slowly, she soon accelerated, moving quicker and quicker until they were both worked up into a frenzy. Then she would stop suddenly and return to her slower, leisurely pace to repeat this cycle of pleasure.

It was maddening to the hero, for though he craved release, he did not want the experience ever to end. All the glory, fame and wealth in the world could not compare to the joy he found here, in this cave, between the thighs of this so-called 'monster'.

Each languid, sensual gyration or deep, gentle thrust either of them performed heightened both of their sensations. Every time she rose from him, she left him soaked with her juices and each time he plunged back in he edged ever closer to a point of no return. They both knew neither of them would last much longer. Their movements and breathing became less controlled as their pace quickened for the final time.

He was pounding into her with a fearsome attitude he doubt he could have brought forth in even the most brutal battle, but this woman took it all in her stride, gasping with pleasure. Soon after her moans crescendoed, becoming higher and louder as her back arched. She clenched around him and her body shivered and quivered as she raised her head, her noises of release rising into silence. Her hand shot down to her clit, rubbing it vigorously to compound her orgasm as it washed through her.

The sight and feeling of this pushed the hero over the edge also and his hips bucked powerfully as he came within her, filling her with his cum with powerful bucks of his hips until it trickled out of her and down the side of his shaft as it continued to spasm.

Their moans of pleasure slowed into pants of exhaustion in their post coital state. The hero leaned his head back and smiled in satisfaction. Her hands were still upon his chest and he placed his own over them, squeezing them in a quiet gesture of affection. To stay here and be with her, he thought, would be far better than receiving the praise of a hero.

"Oh, my love..." The woman whimpered. Still smiling, he looked upon her.

His heart turned to stone.

Her long, dark hair which had previously lain dormant now writhed about her head and he saw that it was not hair at all but a brood of serpents. But this is not what pierced his heart with icy fear. What caused him such terror was that the monster's veil had been lifted, not by her hands, clasped beneath his own, but by two little snakes.

The hero looked upon the face of the gorgon with shock. Her smile, previously alluring and sweet, was mocking now. He could not help but look into her eyes. They were a haunting and unearthly sight, red and glowing with power.

The hero chastised his own wretched foolishness. He tried to move but found that his petrification had already begun, robbing his body of movement and feeling. As he felt the creeping nothingness rob sensation from him as it moved higher, he lamented. Alas, he thought, though she is a monster, she is truly beautiful even now.

The petrification did not take long and the hero was stone even as he finished his thought.

Perhaps he had thought that if he returned to his home a hero then statues might be made of him, the gorgon thought. As it is, he ended up being made into a statue himself. She laughed at her wordplay once more, though it was not a coquettish giggle meant to deceive would-be monster slayers this time. It was her natural laugh, deeper and gruffer and honest.

She rose up from the man once more, extricating herself from his now permanently erect cock. It was cold and smooth inside her, a different though still pleasant feeling. She slid off it with ease, soaked as it was with her wetness and his cum. She knelt beside it and licked it clean of their combined juices.

"Excellent work, as always." Called out a voice from the darkness. The gorgon smiled as her compatriots stepped out from the shadows, two other snake-haired women, one tall and athletic, the other small and petite. Their clothing was dishevelled and their flushed faces bore wide smiles. The gorgon had no doubt that they had thoroughly enjoyed the display she and her lover had put on.

They wandered over to the statue of the former hero.

"So handsome. It's almost a pity to waste him..." Observed the tall woman.

"Now he'll be handsome forever." The short woman countered.

"Even so, perhaps we could have let this one live. To stay here and defend us... To service us..." The tall woman continued, eyeing the hero's handsome face, strong body and generous manhood.

"He came here to slay us for pretty fame." Stated the gorgon, flatly, putting her dress on once more. "We are capable of defending ourselves." She moved over to the taller gorgon. "We are capable of servicing each other..." She said, drawing the tall, strong woman into a kiss.

As their lips locked and their tongues jousted, the snakes atop their heads nicked and pecked at one another in little biting kisses. Their lips parted. The gorgon whispered to her taller friend. "You can have the next man to come here." The tall woman smiled and nodded.

They worked together to lift the statue, taking it further back into the cave where it was gently placed down with the others. There were many statues of old heroes there, caught in an array various poses ranging from the sensual to the downright undignified, but the common theme amongst them was the look of surprise on their face and their cocks, which were all caught in a state of permanent erection, rock hard forever.

More would come in time. They always wanted to come. That was their downfall.


End file.
